


Hope Remains

by Circus4APsycho8



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus4APsycho8/pseuds/Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Just a oneshot where Sayori doesn't commit suicide.





	Hope Remains

What had she been thinking? 

The ocean-eyed girl stands thoughtfully in front of the noose swinging in front of her as debate soared through her mind. 

His attention is more useful dedicated to other matters. Things that mattered to him, not her. Sayori yanks her bangs over her face, tears spilling down her face. Damn, she's the most selfish person she knows, isn't she? He doesn't deserve someone as weak as her. He's better than that. Better than her. 

The words he had spoken echoed through her mind. He...confessed. Said he loved her, that he wouldn't pick Natsuki or Yuri over her. Her chest felt so strange during that moment, and the feeling had only worsened when he enveloped her in his strong arms, reassuring her and telling her that he'd make these thoughts go away. 

Sayori knew that he wouldn't be able to help, as much as she appreciated the thought. He always made her feel a tiny bit better with his little comments and bright, dorky smile. Never had she felt this way around anyone else.  
It scared her. 

She thought if she could help people, plaster a fake smile on her face, and keep everyone from fighting, then she could be happy, too. Sometimes it worked for a while. Other times it'd only work for a few seconds before the mean voices came back and gnawed on her happiness. 

She's not sure how much longer she can take it. 

Surely, he deserved more than her pathetic self. To love her was to hurt, and the last thing she wanted was for her childhood friend to hurt. She loved him too much to subject him to that. 

She refused to. 

Stepping up on the box, she sniffles once more. This is for the best, right? She has to be making the right choice.  
Isn't she? The world is better off without her. 

The world is better off without her. 

Right? 

She grips the side of the noose, tears still falling and legs trembling. 

She just...needs to do it. Her grip on the rope tightens, then- 

-a vision of him walking into her room invades her mind. He has that stupid smile on his face, and he's talking, asking for her, when he opens his eyes... 

...and he shrieks. 

She stumbles down to the floor, sobbing now uncontrollable. She can't...let him see her like that. He'd already confessed to her, and she knew he wouldn't have told her if he didn't mean it. 

He was too sweet like that. 

Part of her wishes that she had accepted his invitation to help him and the other girl with the preparations for the festival. The other part of her is glad she's not there to experience it. 

She sniffles, sobbing having subsiding a minute or so ago. Sayori scoots away from the stool and noose, wiping off her tear-stained cheeks with her sleeve. Standing up slowly, she reaches for her phone. 

Maybe...maybe she should go over there. Just a minute couldn't hurt...right? 

Because...well, she couldn't quite figure out why just yet. A part of her reassures herself that that's alright. She doesn't have to know yet. 

For now, she'll just ask if she can help. That's what she does, right? Help people. Help them not to feel like she does. Maybe she can do that. The thought of someone feeling better because of her makes her smile. 

Yeah. Maybe she'll help.


End file.
